Ciúmes!
by socordia
Summary: Ai, meus deuses, o que ele fez dessa vez! One shot; POxPO


**Disclaimer: **não, o mundo de _PJ&O _me pertence. Muito menos a Suze. Só o Rob, mas essa é outra história.

**N/A.: **podem me matar, porque eu não posto há séculos, cahem ._. Estive ocupada, mas isso não é conversa pra agora. Vocês provavelmente não vão entender nada dessa fic (=D) mas ela é um presente de amigo oculto para uma das pessoas mais especiais que eu já conheci na world wide web. Eu nunquinha imaginei que eu ficaria tão próximo de alguém sem nunca conhecer a pessoa, fato. Mas foi isso que aconteceu, e hoje ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas, mesmo eu nunca tendo segurado as mãos dela e essas coisas de menina. HAHAHAHA Eu a amo demais, e sei que ela me ama, porque todos me amam Q Tá, parei com egocentrismo. Enfim, eu tirei minha irmã cibernética, a **Karol** *-* Espero que ela goste desse lixo ridículo que eu fiz, mas que é totalmente de coração. Quero que ela saiba também que eu não sou nada sem ela e que eu adoro conversar com ela, mesmo quando a gente não fala nada ou ela está tão estressada que parece que vai me explodir via pensamento. Eu morro de vontade de conhecê-la, e espero que isso aconteça em breve *-* Porque é muito estranho ter uma pessoa tão especial quanto ela é para mim sem nunca tê-la visto pessoalmente. Eu fiquei mega feliz de tê-la tirado (falei que isso aconteceria, fatão), e, apesar de ter sido relapsa na construção do presente, está aqui. Karacol, sei que você merece muito mais, mas é Suze e Rob. E a Suze está posessa com ele, isso compeeensa? *-* HAHAHAHA Espero que você goste, amiga *-* Te amo muitãããão, viu?

Luisa.

**Dedicado à: **Caroline Maróstica, a pessoa que é a razão por eu estar tão viciada em MSN.

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**.**

* * *

Se a garota estivesse mais furiosa, fumaça estaria saindo das orelhas dela. Os cabelos desgrenhados combinavam, de alguma forma, com os olhos negros como petróleo portadores de um brilho maníaco. Os jeans rasgados nos joelhos e barra, afanados do Chalé Onze – porque ela recusava-se, terminantemente, a pegar algo emprestado com as outras meninas do Acampamento – arrastavam na areia, enquanto ela ia chutando um par de Converses de cano alto, pintados com corretivo líquido. Os punhos estavam cerrados, e ela assoprava a massa negra também conhecida como "cabelo que ela não penteava" da frente dos olhos.

Suzannah Mitsuwell estava furiosa. E isso nunca era uma coisa boa, podes crer. Alguém que você não queria ver de mau humor – ou mesmo com uma indisposição matinal – era a tempestuosa morena que habitava o primeiro chalé, porque a luva que ela tinha era tensa. Todos olhavam para ela receosos, menos uma pessoa. _Ele. _O motivo pela raiva descomunal de Mitsuwell.

Quem é o pobre coitado? Bem, o futuro defunto era simplesmente a única pessoa que não estava nem aí para as roupas esfarrapadas e nem mesmo remotamente atraentes de Suze. Era ele quem mandava olhares significativos para ela em todas as refeições, e atividades em grupo. Ele procurava ficar perto dele nas fogueiras de cantoria, ele conquistou todos os outros sete amigos para ficar mais próximo dela. Ele a ensinou a manusear uma espada sem deixá-la com um olho roxo, e como preparar um arco e acertar uma flecha no alvo. E, o pior, aos poucos, o maldito tinha conseguindo transpor o muro de um trilhão de metros de altura e de largura que ela impusera a si mesma e a todos, com exceção dos Sete.

É. E ela ainda tinha que se preocupar com a profecia do Hades. Zeus, parece que Lya passou um pouco de sua sorte maldita para ela, não é? Será que o pai, já que queria ferrar com a vida dela de vez, não poderia passar um pouco do otimismo da morena também? Porque, sabe, bem que Suze estava precisando. Ela não podia acreditar no que o – ugh! – namorado tinha acabado de fazer.

De uma forma ou de outra, ela pensou, sabia que aquilo ia acontecer. Ele era um galinha incorrigível, não era? Ela achou mesmo que, dando _uma chance _a ele, Rob iria mudar? Érebo, como ela tinha sido _ingênua! _Uma vontade de se chutar percorreu o corpo da morena, e ela trincou a mandíbula, fúria crescendo dentro de si, mais e mais. Ela passou os dedos longos pelas madeixas eternamente desarrumadas e soltou um som entre um suspiro e algo que lembrava muitíssimo um rosnado. Ela não entendia aquele sentimento que queimava o seu peito e fazia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas – coisa que ela odiava e afastava rudemente com o punho.

"CERTO!" Gritou para ninguém em particular, já que a praia estava deserta, e ela estava cabulando a aula _dele._ Quem precisa de aulas de combate quando se está no meio de uma guerra mundial, não é mesmo? "SE ELE PENSA QUE PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO..." A voz dela desapareceu aos poucos, enquanto os soluços faziam o corpo aparentemente frágil tremer. As pernas de Mitsuwell estranhamente pareciam não suportar o peso da dona, e a morena desabou na areia, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos. Deuses, por que tudo aquilo tinha que acontecer com _ela? _O que ela fizera de errado para merecer uma punhalada nas costas de uma das únicas pessoas em que ela confiava?

Damn. Ela sabia que nunca deveria ter confiado nele, em primeiro lugar. Ele podia entender tudo o que ela estava passando agora – a solidão, a responsabilidade de ter de salvar o mundo, essas coisas básicas que enfrentamos todos os dias – mas ele, com certeza, _não era confiável. _Poxa vida, olha o passado do cara! Ela sentia os olhares fuzilando-a toda vez que eles andavam por aí, conversando, e ele envolvia os ombros dela com o braço extremamente forte. Suzannah balançou a cabeça e deitou na areia da praia, observando o céu negro como piche, e sentindo o cheiro de chuva no ar. Quase nunca chovia no Acampamento, e ela sabia disso, mas a chuva, de alguma forma, era aliviante. A morena sempre gostara da chuva, e agora entendia o motivo, finalmente. Ela respirou fundo três vezes controlando os soluços e sentou-se mais uma vez.

Ela não se importava que cada centímetro de suas roupas estivesse com areia, assim como o ninho de rato que ficava no topo de sua cabeça. Gemeu e afundou a cabeça nas mãos novamente, xingando-se de todos os nomes que ela aprendera nos últimos tempos – e não eram poucos. Olhou para os tênis jogados a metros de distância, e depois para o mar revolto, cinza como o céu. Era como se seu pai e seu tio estivessem competindo para ver quem seria mais perigoso se se rebelasse. Cara, ela só queria que alguém disesse a ela o que fazer. Era pedir demais? Ela estava morrendo de ódio do namorado, fato, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda gostava dele. Poxa, o moleque aturou mais coices do que é humanamente possível, e mesmo assim não desistiu. Suze sabia que os irmãos debochavam dele por estar com uma garota tão excessivamente masculina, mas ainda assim Robert estava a seu lado, e nem por isso deixara de ser do jeito que ele sempre era – um idiota completamente apaixonado.

Então... por que ele fizera aquilo? Se ele gostava dela – e, olá, ela não ia admitir que gostava dele, mesmo gostando e _muito _– por que ela o vira cheio de intimidade com uma loira que era bem mais bonita que ela? Suze tinha autoestima, claro, mas ela sabia reconhecer quando uma menina era mais bonita que ela. E a vadia que se enrabichara com Robert era, com certeza, _bem _mais bonita que ela. Uma Serena van der Woodsen da vida, totalmente, não que Suzannah tivesse lido ou assistido a série para saber quem era o ser do sexo feminino mais cobiçado do Upper East Side. O fato era que Suze estava _morrendo de ciúmes. _E essa não era uma emoção saudável para a filha de Zeus, nem de longe. Se ela já era um perigo mortal com bom humor, imagina com fogo saindo pelas ventas como estava naquela tarde? Eu não gostaria de estar no caminho dela, sabe?

Levantou-se num pulo, andou furiosamente até os tênis largados de qualquer forma, e, quando ia calçá-los para ir atrás do traidor, ela ouviu a única voz que _não_ queria ouvir naquele momento. E quase enfiou o punho fechado no rosto perfeito do dono da voz musical, que prontamente desviou da mão fechada da morena. Malditos reflexos.

"WOW. Qual foi, Suze?" Ele pegou o braço esquerdo dela, o que tinha a mão fechada em punho e encarou a garota com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ela o atacou com o braço direito, e ele a largou como se ela tivesse começado a pegar fogo – ou como se tivesse acabado de dar um choque nele, o que realmente aconteceu.

"Vantagens de ser ambidestra," Suzannah rosnou para ele, baixando as mãos e começando a massagear as têmporas. Jeez, ela não estava esperando por aquilo. E com "aquilo", eu quero dizer o fato de que uma dor praticamente _física _a atingiu quando ela o viu ali, todo cínico e sorridente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Robert Crawford, por outro lado, estava confuso. Certo, ele se acostumara com as mudanças de humor constantes de Suze, mas o que ele fizera para merecer um soco dado com toda a força dela (que não era pouca)? Ele parara de ficar paquerando todo ser que usasse saias. Ele estava sendo menos egocêntrico e mais gentil com todo mundo. Ele parara de implicar com Suze por causa do modo dela se portar e se vestir. Ele estava prestando atenção nas reuniões do Conselho. Alguma noção do que levaria _ele, _o líder do Chalé de Apolo e famoso por ter ficado com 90% das meninas do Camp, a finalmente sossegar o seu maldito facho e permanecer fiel somente a uma guria, Suzannah. E ele gostava dela. _De verdade. _Não ligava para o quão clichê isso soaria, mas ela era diferente, e, quando ele estava com ela, _ele _se sentia diferente.

"Suze." Ele a chamou e se aproximou cautelosamente das costas da morena, temendo que ela disparasse raios em sua direção. Bem, conhecendo Suzannah, era bem capaz de ela fazer exatamente isso – ou pedir para seu pai fritá-lo com alguns milhões de volts.

"Sai daqui, Crawford," fungou, e depois coçou o nariz. Virou-se para ir embora da praia, antes que ele a visse chorando ali. Por causa dele. Caramba, aquilo ia ser o fim.

Ela andou – ou esmagou trilhares de grãos de areia, como queira – na direção de volta ao Acampamento, se segurando para não recomeçar a chorar ou começar a espancar Robert. Raiva, decepção, frustração e mais raiva ferviam nas veias da morena, e depois de quatro metros, ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ela ignorou a corrente elétrica que passou por ela quando ele a tocou e que nem ao menos fora fruto das suas emoções assassinas.

Certo, Suzannah era uma candidata perfeita a futura criminosa passional. Principalmente quando se tratava do loiro de olhos tão azuis quanto o céu de verão na sua frente. A paciência já curta de Suze era resumida a nada quando era relacionada à Crawford. Ela explodia com uma facilidade imensa quando o loiro estava por perto, e isso assustava todo mundo, menos a quem já se acostumara com o humor de Suze. Ou ao grupo nem tão sortudo assim que foi obrigado a viajar três vezes a extensão do país com a morena – não que ninguém reclamasse dela. Sempre tentavam se manter unidos, e ver os lados ruins uns dos outros não era a melhor forma de fazer isso.

"Suzannah. Estou falando sério." O tom de voz dele era calmo, mas a morena encontrou angústia nas conhecidas piscinas cristalinas. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e soltou-se do aperto dele, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. Afinal de contas, ela queria explicações. Não custaria nada ela ficar ali escutando. Ou custaria? E se ele mentisse para ela? Inferno, por que ela tinha que ser tão curiosa? E ciumenta? "O que está acontecendo?"

Ok. Ela tentou. Diga adeus ao mundo, Robert Crawford. Essa é a hora em que você morre e Suze vira uma fugitiva. Ou nem tanto. Será que ela seria presa ou algo assim por matar um meio-sangue? Os mortais não os odeiam agora? Ah, o que importava é que ela estava prestes a cometer homicídio.

"Acho que _eu _deveria estar perguntando isso, não é, Crawford? Ou eu devo ir perguntar pra Marilyn Monroe o que você fazia agarrado como se sua vida dependesse disso a ela?"

OUCH! Essa é a Suze que conhecemos e amamos, senhoras e senhores!

Por incrível que pareça – ou não, o cara sabia mesmo mentir –, Rob ficou surpreso. As sobrancelhas perfeitas estreitaram-se mais ainda, e ele bagunçou os cabelos com as mãos, um tanto confuso. Pegou fôlego e, sem desviar os olhos de Suzannah, perguntou como a garota sabia daquilo. Com calma! A morena ficou possessa e o mirou sem acreditar. Então, era aquilo. O fim. De um namoro, afinal das contas. Acho que ela podia virar uma Caçadora agora, já tinha sofrido uma decepção amorosa, no final das contas. Será que a tenente iria aceitá-la? Ela esperava que sim, mesmo com ela sendo vista fazendo coisas nem tão puras assim com Rob na floresta.

Suze abanou a cabeça novamente. _No que diabos ela estava pensando?! _Crawford era só um menino, no final das contas. E, bom, se ele não gostava o suficiente dela para permanecer enfiando a língua somente na boca _dela, _o problema era dele. Muito provavelmente ela tinha outros pretendentes. Só não estava prestando atenção suficiente, sabe como é. Nossa, para alguém com emoções tão a flor da pele, até que ela estava aceitando bem o fim do namoro – Rob ainda estava respirando, e isso já era um avanço.

"Eu vi vocês dois," ela não estava reconhecendo a calma na voz, e ele achou que isso era um mau sinal. "Ela era bem bonita. POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ANTES?"

Agora sim, a Suze transtornada psicologicamente acabou de entrar no prédio! Oh, tudo bem. Ela estava coberta de razão para estar com raiva. Vamos ser francos: você ficaria feliz se descobrisse que seu namorado/a estava te traindo? É, acho que não. A não ser que você seja Will Wagner, mas essa é outra história.

"Espera um pouco aí."

Ela olhou para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha, batucando os dedos que agora estavam na cintura. Oops. Nem de longe esse era um bom sinal. Era um sinal do tipo "estou perdendo a paciência, vá se esconder". E esse sinal não é bom. Não _mesmo._

"Você não está achando que eu estou saindo com Jen, certo? Porque você sabe que eu _gosto_ de você, não sabe?" Ela se afastou dois passos e mirou o mar. Ele foi na direção dela. "Suze? Por favor, você nã..."

"OLHE AQUI," ela começou, mais alto do que pretendia, e respirou fundo. "Eu só não entendo porquê você não me falou antes, certo, Rob? Era só..." Ela sacudiu os cabelos escuros novamente, e começou a analisar os All-Stars.

Reação número um: tristeza. Ok.

Reação número dois: assassinato. A caminho!

"DE VERDADE. EU SEI QUE NÃO SOU TÃO BONITA OU AGRADÁVEL, OU PACIENTE, OU QUALQUER OUTRA COISA. MAS EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ GOSTASSE DE MIM, REALMENTE ACHEI. E PARA QUE? PARA VOCÊ ME TRAIR COM ALGUÉM QUE PARECE COM AFRODITE. ELA ERA FILHA DELA? DE AFRODITE? QUEM ERA ELA?"

"Suze. Seja razoável." Ele pediu, estendo as palmas das mãos em rendição. "Jen só estava passando por um momento difícil. Você sabe, a mãe dela acabou de ser assassinada e..."

"Certo." Ela fungou, se odiando profundamente por ter explodido assim. É, Suze explodia, mas não se orgulhava de fazê-lo. Principalmente naquele momento. "Eu te conheço, Robert. Você não fica _amigo _de uma garota. Você vai se aproximando dela até que ela está tão envolvida emocionalmente qu..."

"Você não está _acreditando _em mim, Suzannah? Eu pensei que tínhamos que acre..."

"É, é. Confiança. Eu confiei em você. E como você me retribui, por acaso? _Ficando com outra garota!"_

"Érebo, eu já disse que não há nada entre Jennifer e mim. Se você não quer acreditar," oh, que legal, agora _ele _estava com raiva! Já quase posso ver faíscas saindo dos dois! "o problema é seu. Olhe, Suze, eu _gosto _de você, ok? Como eu nunca gostei de nenhuma outra menina. Se você acredita e confia em mim, ótimo, porque é recíproco. Mas se você vai continuar desconfiando de mim até nós sermos mortos por Inquisidores, ou algo assim, acho melhor a gente terminar. AGORA."

Epa. Os olhos azuis buscavam os negros com avidez, esperando encontrar a recusa. Robert esperava que, quando os olhares de garoto e garota se encontrassem, ele visse que a morena não queria terminar com ele. Porque ele, _com toda a certeza, _não queria terminar com ela. Contudo, achava certo o que falara. Não há como existir um namoro sem confiança, e, apesar de Suze ser um pouco fofa com ciúmes (além de quase uma Chernobyl), ela precisava acreditar nele.

"É isso o que você acha?" O sibilo saiu entredentes, e ela finalmente virou-se para encará-lo. Ótimo. Ele a trai, e depois _a _fica acusando de deslealdade de desconfiança. Agora ela ia voltar para o seu chalé e muito provavelmente ter uma briga com a irmã mais velha que ia botar o Acampamento abaixo. Cara, ela precisava de algo com teor alcoólico alto. Não que aquilo fosse autorizado no Acampamento, mas mesmo assim. E precisava conversar com Roxy. Megan. Lya. Qualquer uma.

"É. É isso o que eu acho. Não vai dar certo se você continuar sendo tão ciumenta. Apesar de eu meio que gostar disso. Se não ameaçasse minha vida e nosso relacionamento."

Bem, uma risada quase escapou da morena depois dessa. Mas ela se segurou e continuou a encarar o loiro, os Converses batucando violentamente na areia, os braços novamente cruzados. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parando para pensar por um instante. Observou enquanto os ombros de Robert caíam e ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo novamente, as orbes azuis tristes. Ela o viu dizer uma despedida que pareceu realmente deprimente e começar a fazer o mesmo caminho que ela faria minutos antes.

Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que estava errada. Poxa, ele podia ser um bom de um safado quando ela chegou no Acampamento, ela seria a primeira a admitir. Ela o desdenhou desde o início, e ele adorava desafios. Ele a achou interessante, passou a correr atrás dela, e ela o desprezou, e o xingou, e quase voou no pescoço dele mais de uma vez. Mas o garoto é um teimoso do caramba. E ela estar se estressando porque achou que ele a traiu é uma prova disso. Ah, caramba, ela nem deu tempo do garoto se explicar! E ele reclamar que ela não confiava nele... O que isso significava? MEUS DEUSES, por que os meninos simplesmente não vêm com um _manual de instruções? _Isso tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis, se você quer mesmo saber.

Quando foi parar para perceber, ela já estava a frente dele, ainda analisando os sapatos. Contato visual não ajudava – não no caso dela.

"Tá, tá legal. Desculpe. Eu exagerei. A coisa é que... eu sou possessiva. Bastante. Isso, definitivamente não é uma qualidade, eu sei, mas é qu..."

Então, finalmente Suzannah calou a boca. Isso porque Robert cobriu a boca dela com a dele. Oh, não é tremendamente lindo o amor? *-* E, bom, no final das contas, Jennifer era uma das irmãs recém-chegadas de Crawford. Mas quem está contando?

* * *

**N/A.: **espero que tenham gostado, especialmente minha amiga oculta 3 E que cliquem nesse botão estranho aqui embaixo e me digam o que acaharam, sim?


End file.
